Segunda Oportunidad QUE DEMONIOS!
by NARUKO96
Summary: Mai es un chica normal y corriente pero por culpa de un error muere y se encuentra cara a cara con la muerte suguiriendola que vaya ha otro mundo. ¿ACEPTARÁ? Y si acepta ¿a donde ira? Y ¿cuales serán sus aventuras? Si quereis saberlo entrad y leed
1. INTRODUCCIÓN

**NARU: OLAAAA A TOD S QUE TAL?**

**LOKI: MEJOR QUE TU YA**

**NARU: EH NO ESTOY TAN MAL. BUENO SOLO QUIERO DECIROS QUE ESTO ES SOLO LA INTRODUCCIÓN Y QUE A PARTIR DE HAY YA SEGUIRE ;)**

**LOKI: SI SI SI LO QUE TU DIGAS AHORA NO TE FALTA DECIR ALGO?**

**NARU: AH! SI ES CIERTO JEJE ^.^**

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECE**

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

* * *

Esta es la historia de una chica normal con una vida aburrida.

Ella era de estatura medio un 1,64 cm de alto de tez morena y pelo castaño clarito acompañado de unos ojos azules como el cielo mismo. Su cuerpo era muy desarrollado para su edad que eran 15 años. Su nombre era Mai Di Angelo y era mitad española y mitad italiana. Su padre Ricardo Di Angelo y su madre Azucena Martínez, eran jefes de un importante buffet de abogados.

Mai tenía pocos amigos, más bien ningún amigo. Era muy tímida y le costaba socializar con los demás.

Además de que era poco femenina; por ejemplo el uniforme que llevaba al instituto era el masculino, nunca llevaba faldas o cosas muy de chicas. Siempre llevaba pantalones ya sean largos o cortos. También nadie se le acercaba a ella porque era una otaku aunque eso a ella no le importaba.

Era lunes, ya había acabado por hoy la escuela y se dirigía a casa pensando que haría hoy.

_"Haver, no tengo deberes que hacer y el próximo examen es dentro de dos meses. Así que me pondré a ver el anime de Rozen Maiden y leer el manga de Katekyo Hitman Reborn y leer algún que otro fic"

Mientras pensaba eso no se dio cuenta de que cruzaba una carretera pero que por suerte estaba en verde, pero un conductor que iba muy rápido no pudo frenar e iba directo hacia Mai.

Cuando Mai quiso darse cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, lo último que vio fue la luz del auto dirigirse hacia ella.

* * *

**NARU: Y? K OS PARECIO? SI OS GUSTA ESTO YA SEGUIRE JEJE**

**EL PRIMER CAPITULO SE LLAMA... -!¿UN ERROR?¡-**

**COMENTAD**

**ME DESPIDO **

**PAZ Y AMOR.**


	2. CAPITULO1

**NARU: OLAAAA A TODO EL MUNDO K TAL?**

**JEJE COMO YA TENIA EL CAPI E DECIDIDO SUBIRLO AVER QUE OS PARECE**

**LOKI: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO LE PERTENECE**

**NARU: POR DESGRACIA u.u**

* * *

**_EN LA INTRODUCCIÓN:_**

_Mientras pensaba eso no se dio cuenta de que cruzaba una carretera pero que por suerte estaba en verde, pero un conductor que iba muy rápido no pudo frenar e iba directo hacia Mai._

_Cuando Mai quiso darse cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, lo último que vio fue la luz del auto dirigirse hacia ella._

* * *

**CAPITULO 1 ¡¿UN ERROR?!**

Dolía, le dolía todo el cuerpo.

¿Qué había pasado? No lo recordaba. Entonces al intentar moverse recordó el auto y con él el accidente.

_" ¿Estoy muerta?" _ pensaba mientras intentaba moverse o, por lo menos abrir los ojos.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo el dolor iba menguando y empezó a abrir poco a poco los ojos. Cuando los abrió completamente se fijo de que no había nada ha su alrededor salvo una puerta de color blanco.

Se levantó con esfuerzo y se dirigió a ella, cogió aire y la abrió. Allí en medio había un despacho con muchos documentos y en medio de todo había un hombre de unos veinte años tez blanca y pelo negro al igual que sus ojos.

El hombre alzó la vista y vio a Mai mientras fruncía el ceño.

_ ¿Quién eres tu?_ preguntó el hombre poniéndose de dirigiéndose a un cajón.

_Mai_ contestó nerviosa.

_Mai ¿qué?_ preguntó de nuevo mientras miraba en un fichero.

_Mai Di Angelo_ respondió.

_Mai, Mai ¡Ah! Aquí estas. Pero que…_ empezó ha decir_ Mai, ¿recuerdas algo antes de llegar aquí?

_Bueno, recuerdo que iba dirigiéndome a casa cuando un conductor se saltó el semáforo y creo que me atropelló. ¿Acaso estoy muerta?_ preguntó finalmente asustada.

_Bueno pues si, estas muerta. Pero no deberías, aquí dice que tendrías que morir dentro de setenta años de un ataque al corazón_ explicó leyendo el informe.

_ ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?_ preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

_Cierto no me he presentado. Me llamo Muerte, Erte para los amigos_ contestó mientras sonreía de lado.

En eso Mai se empezó a poner pálida ¿muerte? ``Esa muerte ´´ pensaba mientras se sentaba en el suelo con los ojos como platos.

En eso su mente hizo click.

_Alto el carro. Tu acabas de decir que tendría que morir dentro de…

_Setenta_ dijo Erte.

_Eso setenta años. Entonce ¿qué coño hago aquí?_ exclamo enfadada.

_OH, pues eso es fácil. Por un error tu estas muerta en vez de otra persona. Por eso estas aquí_ explicó manteniendo la sonrisa torcida en la cara.

_Un error… ¡UN ERROR! ¡A ti te parece que hacer ha gente por error sea divertido! ¡Quiero volver!_ gritó desesperada.

_Lo siento, pero no puedo_ dijo serio.

_Como que no, eres La Muerte ¿no? Si puedes quitar la vida puedes devolverla_ dijo ya al borde de un colapso nervioso.

_En teoría si, pero por desgracia cuando el auto te atropelló la mayor parte de tu cuerpo quedó destrozado y en esas condiciones no puedo devolver el alma. Lo siento_ dijo poniendo una mano en uno de los hombros de Mai intentando reconfortarla.

_No es justo, ¡NI SIQUIERA DI MI PRIMER BESO! ¡Ni acabe de ver anime, ni leer mangas!_ se volteó hacia Erte con una mirada furibunda_ ¡Vas ha hacer que vuelva a la vida si o si! ¡Ha sido tu culpa que este así, así que si no quieres que me convierta en tu peor enemiga más te vale devolverme a la vida!

_Ya te dije que no puedo, aunque…

_ ¿Aunque?

_Aunque podrías ir a otra dimensión. Nacer en otro mundo y cuando tu cumplas quince años recordaras esta visa_ finalizó Este

_Ya veo y ¿qué dimensión, mundo o lo que sea sería?

_Pues la que tu quieras también podrías ir a un mundo anime_ objetó.

_ ¡EH! Seria eso posible_ preguntó ilusionada

_Si solo tendría que hablar con Vida y Tino_ contestó simplemente

_ ¿Quién es Tino?_ pregunto Mai

_Tino Mai es la abreviatura de Destino Mai_ explicó Erte.

_Ya veo, pues vamos donde ellos aunque… ¿Cómo se llega allí?_ pregunto finalmente.

_Pues hay que pasar por la puerta por la que viniste antes pensando que quieres ir donde ellos_ explicó.

_OK_ se dirigieron hacia la puerta_ "quiero hablar con Vida y Destino"_ pensó.

La puerta cambió de tamaño, ahora era más grande y de color azul clarito.

* * *

**NARU: TADAAAA K OS PARECIO MEREZCO REVIEW¿? **

**UN REGALITO¿?**

**O QUIZAS **

**UN TOMATAZO¿?**

**SI YA SE QUE ES CORTO PERO ALGO ES ALGO NO¿?**

**BUENO**

**ME DESPIDO**

**PAZ Y AMOR**


	3. CAPITULO 2

**NARU: OLAAA MINNA QUE TAL ESTAIS?**

**ANTES QUE NADA...**

**Michiru-Neko-Chan:**

**ME ALEGRO DE QUE TE GUSTASE ME PUSO FELIZ ^^**

**Yolii:**

**JAJAJA QUIEN NO QUERRIA ENTRAR AL MUNDO ANIME HABER?**

**Y ME ALEGRO DE QUE TE INTERASE :)**

**Ywalker17:**

**JEJE AKI ESTA LA CONTI PARA QUE LO DISFRUTES ;)**

**LOKI: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO LE PERTENECE A ESTA LOCA**

**NARU: OYE!**

**"KUHGFWEU"_ PENSAMIENTOS**

**_HFU_ DIÁLOGOS**

* * *

_EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:_

__Ya veo, pues vamos donde ellos aunque… ¿Cómo se llega allí?_ pregunto finalmente._

__Pues hay que pasar por la puerta por la que viniste antes pensando que quieres ir donde ellos_ explicó._

__OK_ se dirigieron hacia la puerta_ "quiero hablar con Vida y Destino"_ pensó._

_La puerta cambió de tamaño, ahora era más grande y de color azul clarito._

* * *

** CAPITULO 2- ¿UNA NUEVA VIDA?**

Abrió la puerta y allí en medio había dos personas tomando té y hablando.

La mujer tenía el pelo de un color plateado, tez blanca y ojos de un color tipo oro líquido. Llevaba un vestido blanco de seda que se ataba al cuello.

El hombre era robusto, tez morena y ojos y pelo de color castaño oscuro. Llevaba un manto brillante de color azul oscuro.

Ambos se giraron y miraron a Erte y luego a Mai empezando a fruncir el ceño.

_Erte ¿Qué as echo esta vez?_ pregunto la mujer mirándolo mal.

_Yo nada, solo ha sido un error. Y necesito de vuestra ayuda Tino, Vida_ explicó mirándolos.

_ ¿Y esta?_ preguntó Tino señalando a Mai

_Oiga, ¿No le han dicho nuca que es de muy mala educación señalar a la gente? Y no soy esta soy Mai_ dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras Erte reía.

_Bueno Tino ella es el problema o error. Al parecer no tenía que haber muerto y no la puedo devolverla a la vida, ya que su cuerpo en el accidente donde murió, quedó la mayoría destrozado_ informó mirando a Mai y luego a los otros dos.

_Déjame adivinar, vas ha mandar su alma a otro mundo para que renazca ¿no?_ preguntó Vida mirando a Erte de soslayo.

_Exacto y necesito vuestra ayuda para eso_ dijo sonriendo.

_No se…_ comenzó Tino.

_Oiga que el sea un patan…

_ ¡Ey!_ exclamo Erte ofendido.

_No significa que yo no tenga derecho a vivir, ni siquiera me he enamorado, ni dado mi primer beso. Quiero vivir, tener una familia, una vida con amigos es que es tanto pedir. No es justo…_ acabo de decir empezando a llorar cayendo de rodillas tapando con las manos la cara_ No vale…

_Mai…_ dijo Erte mirándola_ Tino, Vida se que es mucho pedir pero ella no ha hecho nada malo en su vida, ni un pecado. Además de que esto en parte es mi culpa, por favor ella merece vivir.

Tino y Vida se miraron y suspiraron al mismo tiempo, Vida se acercó a Mai agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de esta y haciendo que ella la mirase su rostro. Vida vio el rostro de Mai llenos de lágrimas y miedo en sus ojos haciendo que la mirada de Vida se enterneciese.

_ ¿Estas segura? ¿Es tu decisión final?_ preguntó Vida mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

_Si, quiero vivir_ dijo ella mirándola con decisión y determinación.

_Bueno y has pensado ha que mundo querrías ir_ preguntó Tino mirándola.

_Pues... la verdad es que he pensado y he decidido ir a un mundo anime_ dijo finalmente poniéndose de pie y secándose las lágrimas.

_ De acuerdo. Y ya que por culpa de este patan estas aquí te daremos un poder especial. Pero primero que mundo anime eliges_ preguntó Vida.

_Yo… elijo… ir al mundo de… Katekyo Hitman Reborn_ dijo finalmente_ "Espero haber elegido bien".

_De acuerdo, como en ese mundo se utilizan llamas nosotros te daremos una especial_ explicó Erte.

_Y ¿cuál sería?_ preguntó Mai interesada.

_Eso lo descubrirás con el tiempo_ dijo Tino con una sonrisa enigmática.

_V-vale "Espero no haberme metido en un lío"_ pensaba mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

_Bien, acompáñanos_ dijo Vida levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta que había cambiado el color a un verde clarito y el tamaño un poco más pequeño que el de antes.

Cuando la abrieron la puerta había un gran salón, pero no había nada más que un círculo y un pentágono dibujado dentro del círculo en medio de la sala colocados.

_Ponte en medio del pentágono y relájate. Eso sí, recuerda que cuando cumplas los quince años recordaras esta vida_ explicó Tino mirándola fijamente.

_Lo sé, Erte me lo explicó_ dijo Mai poniéndose en el interior del pentágono.

_Bien, buena suerte Mai y espero no verte hasta dentro de muchos años_ dijo Erte con una sonrisa en la cara.

_Lo mismo te digo y gracias_ le respondió también sonriendo.

De repente el pentágono empezó a brillar de un plateado intenso mientras que el círculo de un dorado más suave.

Todo comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de Mai mientras que se iba perdiendo en la inconsciencia hasta que de un haz de luz Mai desapareció.

(En otro mundo. En ese mismo instante. Italia)

_Buaaaa, Buaaaa_ se oía dentro del ala de maternidad de un hospital, en eso sale una enfermera de una sala.

_Señor ya puede entrar_ le dijo a un hombre de tez morena y ojos azules y pelo negro. Su nombre era Ricardo Di Angelo.

_S-si_ contestó nervioso.

Al entras a la sala vio a su esposa; una mujer de tez blanca, pelo castaño y ojos también castaños su nombre era Yuki Di Angelo antes Minamizawa. Tenía aspecto cansado pero feliz mientras entre sus brazos sostenía a un bebe. Tragando saliva se acerco despacio para no arruinar esa tierna escena, perfecta para el.

_Es…_ empezó a decir.

_Preciosa_ completó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

_Espera ¿es un niña?_ preguntó mirándola con un brillo en sus ojos la niña era de tez morena y un poco de pelusilla castaña en la cabeza.

_Si, nuestra niña_ dijo sonriendo.

_Niña_ fue lo único que pudo decir antes de desmayarse con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

_Y este cariño, es tu papa. La verdad es que me apiado de ti no va ha dejar que ningún niño se acerque a ti mi tesoro_ le dijo divertida a la bebe mientras ella empezaba ha abrir los ojos mostrando unos ojos azules como los de su padre que estaba comenzando ha recobrar el sentido.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado?_ preguntó desorientado.

_Pues que te has desmayado nada más saber que nuestra bebe era una niña_ respondió divertida.

_Lo siento y ¿cómo la llamamos?_ preguntó mirando a su hija con adoración mientras ella se metía el dedo en la boca y se volvía a dormir.

_Mai_ respondió ella.

_Me gusta, bienvenida a la familia Mai Di Angelo_ respondió abrazando con cuidado a su esposa e hija.

* * *

**NARU: YA SE QUE ES CORTO**

**LOKI: "aparece amarrado a una silla y con un pañuelo en la boca" isdwhdnl!- Socorro!**

**PERO ES TODO LO QUE MI MENTE HA DADO**

**ASI K NO OS ENFADEIS**

**PORFISSS COMENTAD *.***

**SIN MAS ME DESPIDO**

**PAZ Y AMOR**


End file.
